5 Year Time Jump - Vi'kirr'naam
What happened to Vi'kirr'naam before and after the time jump? Where was he before it, what happened on his journey, where is he now? Listen and learn... Pre-Jump 3 years before the jump, Vi and his House had been attacked from within by a traitorous Acolyte. Injured, but alive, Vi escaped to formulate a plan. With the aid of his contacts and servants across the Galaxy and within the Imperium itself, Vi'kirr'naam always had eyes and ears everywhere. In the 3 years of preparation, Vi'kirr'naam trained his aging body and sharp mind to be prepared for anything. During the 3 years, he encountered a young girl on Nar Shadaa, a powerful force-sensitive child living on the streets, fighting for her very survival. He saved the girl, showed her how to use the Force to kill her enemies, and named her "Viera". After that, he took her from Nar Shadaa and traveled to Dromund Kaas. From there, he taught her the Ways of the Force and the way of the Saber, teaching her how to harness her power and use it to better herself in ways she only dreamed of. During their training, Vi kept up with new of his House's traitor, who during the 3 years, made his way into the Imperium and hid himself in the ranks. Feeling that the traitor lived long enough. Vi sent a message to one of the minor instructors of the Academy, and ordered him to make sure that the traitor would have a trial on Kaas. The planned worked; the Acolyte was brought to Dromund Kaas, given a fake trial to retrieve an artifact from the Dark Temple. As he arrived, he was immediately attacked by Vi'kirr'naam, and after a brief battle, inside the ancient Temple, witnessed by the dead eyes of the possessed soldiers and workers who tried to attack Vi'kirr'naam, there he decapitated the traitor, and left his corpse to rot in the Temple. Afterwards, he gave Viera an assignment mission on Balmorra, and then left for the Imperium, and then returned to active duty. Year 1 Returning to his position as a Knight, Vi'kirr'naam spent his time in the Imperium, either working on assignments, or training Viera. At the end of the 1st year, he thought his apprentice was ready, and later inducted her into the Imperium. Year 2 Vi'kirr'naam starts rebuilding his House, and begins making new allies in Intelligence, Mandalorian Clans, and within the Sith hierarchy. Year 3 Vi'kirr'naam receives news from Nar Shadaa, that allies of the dead traitorous Acolyte use him as a martyr, and make preparations to attack Imperium interests. Vi'kirr'naam travels to Nar Shadaa with a handful of House Torak's Mandalorian warriors and Sith Acolytes, and catches the force by surprise. Vi's forces suffers some casualties, but are victorious in ending the minor threat before it began. Vi'kirr'naam trains Viera further, then later sees her as his own child, and near the end of the 3rd year, adopts her as his daughter. Year 4 House Torak is rebuilt better than before. Mandalorians swear loyalties to Vi'kirr'naam and his House, Intelligence agents gather information and assess House Torak's enemies, and Torak Sith hunt them down. Vi'kirr'naam multi-tasks running House Torak and managing its assets, and serving the Imperium. Vi later decides to leave day-to-day running of his House to the leaders of his Intelligence and Mandalorian allies, on the vow that he be called in if anything serious comes up and needs to be brought to his attention. Year 5 Vi'kirr'naam receives physical trauma in fighting enemy forces on Balmorra, requiring him to take up a new prosthetic limb, much to his frustration. He is out of the fight for 3 days then, despite the protests of his doctors and medical droids, returns to the fighting. Present Vi'kirr'naam is stationed at the newly founded Roderick City, the Imperium's new colony on Yavin IV. There, he has taken a new apprentice, a girl by the name of Yandi-Vex. Currently, he awaits new orders, and new enemies to battle.